Sans toi
by Doctor Breizh
Summary: Ou comment Sirius et Remus se sont déclarés l'un à l'autre. Yaoi. OS.


Bonjour =)

Bon, me revoilà après ne pas avoir posté pendant deux semaines environs (mon ordi a eu un gros problème, à tel point que j'ai cru que toutes mes fanfics seraient perdues -"). Voici une fiction sur l'univers d'Harry Potter que j'adore (comme tout le monde ;)). Et cet OS fait plus de 1000 mots =D Si, je vous assure, j'ai réussi ^^. C'est un Sirius/Remus, à la fois au temps des maraudeurs mais aussi pendant celui d'Harry. Un peu niais, mais bon, je le poste quant même ;)

Disclaimers : Tout appartient à la magnifique, splendide, talentueuse J.K Rowling

Rating : Un petit K+ mais encore une fois, je ne vois pas trop la différence avec le K... Attention, Yaoi donc homophobe s'abstenir ! (comme dans toutes mes fics pour le moment...)

* * *

><p>La première fois qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés, il s'en souvenait comme si c'était hier. Seul au milieu du quai, sans personne à qui confier ses craintes, il avait accroché le regard du petit brun. Ses yeux bleus océans l'avaient captivé, il n'avait cessé de le fixé que quand le concerné s'était dirigé vers lui. Il paraissait si sûr de lui déjà, le prenant immédiatement sous son aile, à la manière d'un grand frère. Son sourire désinvolte et sa capacité à rire de tout lui avait plu d'emblée. Ils étaient devenus amis sans se poser la moindre question.<p>

Les années passèrent, le charme de Sirius s'accentua, lui attirant de plus en plus de regards envieux de la part des garçons et désireux de la part des filles. Patmol en souriait, passait négligemment la main dans ses cheveux et faisait un de ses sourires irrésistibles chaque fois qu'il le remarquait. Et les murmures des jeunes filles en pamoison le faisaient rire. Au début, cela faisait aussi rire Remus mais au cours de la 3ème année, ses sentiments changèrent. Il n'agissait plus de la même manière avec son vieil ami, il était gêné en sa présence. Son cœur faisait des cabrioles lorsqu'il le regardait. Il se retenait de fusiller du regard ces pimbêches, de leur hurler qu'elles n'avaient aucune chance mais lui, en avait-il une ? Aucun de ces amis ne savait pour ces penchants, il ne voulait pas tenter le diable. Ils ne l'avaient déjà pas rejeté lorsqu'ils avaient appris pour sa lycanthropie, en serait-il de même s'ils savaient qu'il était homosexuel ?

Alors, ce secret le rongea, de plus en plus. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir honteux à chaque fois qu'il laissait traîner son regard sur le corps de ses camarades de chambre. Il finit par se renfermer sur lui-même, fuyant le brun qui avait capturé son cœur. Et personne ne s'en rendait compte. Sauf la jeune fille aux yeux verts. Lili avait bien vu que Remus n'était plus le même mais elle ignorait pourquoi. Chaque fois qu'elle tentait d'en parler avec James ou Sirius, ceux-ci lui parlaient de son problème de fourrure. Comme si c'était la cause de toutes ces humeurs. Alors, un jour, elle voulut en avoir le cœur net.

Elle proposa à Remus de l'accompagner regarder l'entraînement de Quidditch des rouges et or. Celui-ci commença par refuser mais se dit par la suite qu'au moins ça lui donnerait une excuse pour regarder Sirius. Lorsqu'ils se dirigèrent vers le stade, Lili commença à parler d'une de ses amies qui était tombé sous le charme du lycanthrope. La manière dont celui-ci se raidit la fit très vite changer de sujet. Ils s'assirent en silence dans les gradins et pour la première fois depuis qu'elle sortait avec James, Lili ne lui accordait pas un seul regard de tout l'entraînement. Elle ne cessa de détailler discrètement du regard Remus. Celui-ci ne se rendit compte, obnubilé par Sirius qui jouait en tant que poursuiveur. Il feintait, sprintait et finissait par mettre à tous les coups le souaffle dans les buts. Et à chaque fois, tous ses coéquipiers le félicitaient par de grandes accolades qui duraient beaucoup trop longtemps au goût de Remus. Il ressentit bien des pincements au cœur à l'idée que jamais il n'arriverait à être comme cela avec le beau brun.

Sans s'en rendre compte, toutes ses émotions se reflétaient sur son visage et il ne fallut pas longtemps à Lili pour comprendre que c'était Patmol le responsable de ses tourments. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé que Remus préférait les hommes mais cela ne lui posa aucun problème. Elle voulut lui faire part de ses pressentiments mais Lunard s'en alla très vite après l'entraînement.

Elle réessaya de lui en parler plusieurs fois mais il réussissait toujours à s'esquiver, prétextant un devoir ou une ronde de préfet. Alors, Lili décida de mettre le sujet sur le tapis avec James et Sirius. Tous les deux l'avaient regardé comme si elle était une extraterrestre. James avait beaucoup de mal à la croire mais Sirius, lui, voyait en ces paroles une explication pour le comportement totalement anormal du lycanthrope à son égard. Il décida de prendre les choses en mains.

Remus terminait sa ronde de préfet. Ce petit temps seul lui permettait de faire le point. Il avait bien compris que Lili avait flairé quelque chose mais il espérait qu'elle n'en avait parlé à personne. Et surtout pas à _lui_. Il gémit de dépit. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il tombe amoureux de l'homme le plus hétéro qu'il connaisse ? Et son meilleur ami de surcroit ? Plongé dans ces pensées, il marmonna machinalement le mot de passe et rentra dans la salle commune. Sans faire attention, il s'avachit dans un fauteuil et laissa son regard se perdre dans le feu. Il était tellement concentré et fatigué qu'il n'entendit pas Sirius descendre les escaliers. Et se faufiler derrière lui.

Le brun avait mis son plan au point pendant des jours, attendant le moment propice pour parler avec Lunard. C'est-à-dire un moment en tête-à-tête. Il avait bien remarqué que les rondes du préfet s'éternisait jusqu'à tard dans la nuit et il avait donc décidé d'attendre la prochaine. C'est pour ça qu'il avait passé une grande partie de la soirée, assis en tailleur dans les escaliers. Il avait senti son cœur s'affoler lorsqu'il avait vu son ami aussi abattu rentré dans la salle commune et se laisser tomber sur le siège.

Il s'approcha à pas de loup de Remus et celui-ci, malgré ses sens plus développés que la moyenne, ne le sentit que quand il posa sa main sur son épaule. Il sursauta violemment, encore plus lorsqu'il vit le propriétaire de celle-ci. Rougissant, il se détacha du jeune homme en marmonnant un bonsoir.

Sirius sentit un pincement au cœur quand son ami voulut le quitter. Comment avait-il pu laisser leur relation se dégrader au point qu'il refuse son contact ? Il le rattrapa et le fit s'asseoir de force sur ses genoux. Sans tenir compte du côté embarrassant de cette position, ni du visage de Remus devenu aussi flamboyant que le blason de sa maison, il commença à parler.

« La première fois que je t'ai rencontré, j'ai craqué pour ton regard innocent et totalement perdu. Je suis devenu ami avec toi parce que tu étais mon exact opposé : assidu, calme, sérieux, sadique… En James, j'avais un compagnon de farce, en toi un confident. Malgré ton petit problème, on est resté les mêmes. Je ne sais pas quand est-ce que ça a commencé à changer. Peut-être quand je me suis rendu compte qu'on s'éloignait ? Ou quand je me suis rendu compte que je voulais plus de toi… Que d'amis, j'aurai aimé passé à amant. Tu t'es éloigné mais j'ai fait la même. Parce que j'avais peur de ta réaction. Plus que de celle de mes parents, j'avais peur que tu me rejettes, qu'on ne soit plus les mêmes entre nous. Mais maintenant, je m'en fous. Je refuse que notre secret qui n'en est pas vraiment un gâche tout. Je t'aime Remus. C'est toi que je veux, et peu importe toutes les raisons que tu pourrais te trouver, je t'aurai. »

Il termina son discours un petit sourire aux lèvres et le regard plongé dans celui baigné de larmes de Remus. Il avait retenu son souffle tout du long et avait senti son cœur faire des sauts de joie quand il avait entendu amant. Tout doucement, il laissa son visage s'approcher de celui de Sirius et il l'embrassa avec lenteur. Lorsque ces lèvres se détachèrent, il était tout tremblant et croisa le regard de Patmol. Celui-ci avait une étincelle qui y brillait et il se rejeta avidement sur les lèvres sucrées de son âme-sœur.

Des baisers, il y en avait eu tant d'autres. Mais celui-ci avait marqué Remus. Celui-ci représentait tout l'attachement qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre. Et malgré toutes les épreuves qu'ils avaient traversées, même dans la plus profonde tourmente, c'était ce baiser qu'il l'avait convaincu que Sirius était innocent. Mais aujourd'hui, il ne pouvait plus rien faire. Il ne lui restait plus que les souvenirs. Parce que Sirius avait traversé le voile. Et que plus jamais, il ne le ré embrasserait. Plus jamais il ne le serrerait dans ces bras. Plus jamais il ne verrait son regard rieur et son sourire perpétuel. Et malgré ce qu'il disait à Harry, en le retenant contre lui, il n'avait qu'une envie. Hurler au monde sa douleur. Et traverser le voile. Pour le revoir, le seul homme qu'il n'ait jamais aimé…

* * *

><p>Voila, un petit peu déprimant sur la fin ^^"<p>

Review please =x


End file.
